


A Prisoner's Escape

by cajones2



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Enhanced Tony Stark, Fighter Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajones2/pseuds/cajones2
Summary: After Steve leaves Tony in Siberia Tony is discovered by a group that goes by the name Scorpion. Scorpion is a group that works to enhance normal humans then set them after each other in a cage to fight to the death for entertainment. They use blackmail or a drug called b53, a drug that causes the victim to go into a blood lust, to get their victims compliance. Tony is with the Scorpions for two years having giving up all hope of ever leaving when he gets a cell mate who, though Tony doesn't trust, revives his will to escape.(I'll try to add more tags but at the moment I can't really remember what they should be.)





	A Prisoner's Escape

Tony looks up as the door to his cell opens admitting a sliver of light and the shadow of two people. One is of the guards another is what looks like a young girl by her outline. She's wearing what looked like an oversize shirt about three sizes too big that had slid off her shoulder and nothing else. She had been stripped of everything to make sure she didn't have anything on her that could constitute as a weapon. Her hair poofs out from her head in a frizzy mess that wavers back and forth as she struggles in the guard's arms. 

With a nasty laugh, the guard holding her shoves her into the room causing her to stumble and fall. The light coming in from the door gave Tony a glimpse of the young girl instead of just her shadow before she jerks herself off the ground and throws herself at the door just as the guard slams it shut. The glimpse Tony caught gave him an uncomfortable feeling he knew her from somewhere. With the door shut Tony couldn’t see anything but he could hear the young girl's shaky gasps.

All of a sudden the young girl starts banging on the door. Tony knows that she won't be able to for long before her hand starts throbbing from banging on the cold metal. The only thing not cement in the whole room. Curled up in one of the corners opposite of the door Tony listens in silence as the young girl bangs on the door and yells to be let out and is slowly able to distinguish where he had heard the accent the young girl had. 

“Do you know who I am?” The young girl yells at last; slowly stopping her banging. “ I am Shuri, Princess of Wakanda, you will not get away with this my brother and the Dora Milaje will come for me.”

Tony let out a wheezing laugh as who she is comes to him. Images of black cats, pain, and death swirl around in the back of his mind. 

“Who’s there.” The young girl, Shuri, demands, turning swiftly in the dark to slam her back against the metal door.

“Do you think they didn't know who you were when they took you?” Tony asks his voice breaking on every other word telling the silent story of how long it had been since he had talked instead of screamed. “Do you think you were just accidentally taken? Do you think they didn’t take you for a reason? Do you think they haven’t already figured out a way to keep your people from finding you?” Tony asked incredulously, his voice slowly getting stronger the longer he talked. 

“Who are you,” Shuri asks again more forcefully but Tony could hear the hidden tremble of fear under all her bravo. 

“Fuck, if I don’t feel forgotten,” Tony says with another wheezing laugh. “I’m Tony, sweetheart, Tony Stark.” 

“No, your not.” Shuri retorts immediately. “Tony stark died in Siberia when the warehouse he was last seen in exploded. There were even remains.” She says sharply  
“Fucking hell, sweetheart, and I thought everyone had forgotten me,” Tony says the smirk audible in his voice. “No, sweetheart, I was taken by these lovely people who, though no you and I level intelligent, are smart in their own right.”

“I don’t believe you,” Shuri says her voice shaking enough for Tony to know it's too much for her to hide.

“Why should I care if you believe me or not, sweetheart.” Tony drawls closing his eyes in boredom even though he can’t really see the difference between having his eyes opened or closed. Minutes pass in silence with the only sound being the slow drag of Shuri’s hand on the metal of the door then the wall as she slowly gets a feel of the room. Shuri finally breaks the silence and whatever peace Tony’s managed to find in his long stay in this hole.

“Where are we?” She whisper’s fear finally seeping into her voice unhindered. Her fear reminds Tony of the reason he became a hero in the first place. 

“Were in hell, sweetheart” Tony whispers back softly without the sarcasm and vitriol. “Try to get some sleep, you're gonna need it for tomorrow.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The loud clang of the metal door slamming against the cement wall accompanied by light too bright for Tony who’s grown accustomed to the dark is what wakes Tony up from his light doze. Blinking a few times and squinting helps Tony to see enough to make out the details of what’s going on. He’s met with the sight of five grown men lit up by the light bulb in the ceiling. Two of them are pointing their weapons at Shuri while the rest of the men are pointing their weapons at him. Tony’s not stupid enough to think there regular weapons not with what happened last time he touched one without permission.

Shuri didn’t know that though and Tony could see the moment she puts her highly stupid plan into action. Still curled up in the corner Tony doesn’t move.

Shuri moves fast, faster than a normal human has a right to, snatching one of the weapons the men are pointing at her. She doesn’t get farther than that before she goes down with a high pitched cry that slowly fades into a whimper then to nothing as her mouth forms an o and she convulses on the ground from the electricity being shot through her body. Finally, after about a minute of the guards doing nothing but laughing at her predicament and keeping a wary eye on Tony Shuri’s eyes roll to the back of the head and she passes out releasing her hold on the weapon. Little jerks go through her body every few seconds and her fingers don’t stop twitching.

With a heavy sigh the only guard with a bald head, in the middle of the group, jerks his chin toward Shuri’s twitching body and the two guards closest to Shuri’s body grab her and start dragging her out the room. Once she’s out of the room the man turns to him. Tony averts his attention from the man and looks at the floor between his knees.  
“Up!” He barks at Tony, voice gravelly. 

Avoiding looking at the man and group of guards Tony painfully pulls himself to his feet with a grunt. A rattling of chains follows Tony’s every move until he’s standing up straight and still. Standing in the light Tony can see where the chains had cut into the skin of his wrists and ankles causing him to bleed till the blood turned the chains black. Sitting down Tony knows they aren’t visible.

Baldy wrinkles his nose and laughs at the sight of Tony wearing nothing but boxers so stained with blood, dirt, and mud that they look black. Tony’s muscles, now defined and rugged, quiver with the need to kill Baldy causing Tony to rip open the scabs underneath his chains. Baldy seems to know this and laughs even harder knowing the chains anchoring Tony to the corner won’t let him move further than two feet. Then in a move that’s almost to fast for Tony -almost but still not fast enough and Tony knows he should doge but he’s just so tired- to follow Baldy whips his gun around and slams it into Tony’s forehead. Immediately Tony’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his body goes slack, slumping to the floor. His head hits the floor with a crack but the men just laugh, unchain him, grab him under his slack arms, and drag him out of the room. His heels drag uselessly on the floor behind them leaving marks in the dirt to match the ones already there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony wakes with a groan the pounding in his head making him think there's a little man banging in his head on a drum. He’s tied down to a hard cold metal table with the sound of someone struggling weakly against their bonds and the beeping of a heart monitor echoing loudly in his ears. Slowly Tony opens his eyes and immediately regrets it as the fluorescent lights above him shine directly into his eyes almost blinding him. Squeezing his eyes shut with a groan Tony tries not to throw-up as the room spins making him nauseous.

With his eyes closed and all his attention focused on not throwing up Tony misses the entrance of who he thinks is baldy and another man. 

“Do you understand the consequences of what you did? Do you understand the harm you could have caused to everything we’ve worked on here?” The other man questions hissing in anger at who Tony guesses to be Baldy by the stench that accompanied him.

“Subject 36C, or who the world knows as Anthony “Tony” Edward Stark, is nothing more than an animal for our entertainment. He’s one of our benefactor's favorites. He’s one of the most stubborn subjects we’ve tested on so far and one of our longest lasting test subjects. Do you think our benefactor would have let you live if he came to find out you killed one of his most prized possessions for a laugh? Well, do you?” The man asks quietly when Baldy? fails to answer. 

After a moment of tense silence, the man speaks again.

“Get out of my lab, Mudd, and you better pray to whatever deity that you believe in that I don’t tell Mr.Thorn what you’ve done.” 

 

The threat hangs in the air for several minutes in silence. Before Mudd with a gulp that sounds especially loud in the silence of the room whispers “Yes, Sir” confirming that it was Baldy to Tony. Then the sound of Mudd's heavy boots thudding against the aluminum floor fill the silence leaving a heavy feeling in their wake. The sound of the door opening and closing interrupt the rhythmic thudding before silencing it completely. 

The room is silent except for the squeaking of the man’s shoes on the aluminum floor that would likely feel more threatening if Tony hadn’t gotten so used to waking up in strange rooms with even stranger and more sadistic people, the rustle of the person tied up in the room with Tony trying to escape, and the typing of a keyboard. 

Blinking a few times Tony tries to clear his vision of the little black dots you get when you stare at the sun only he’s inside and staring at a fluorescent light bulb. Fun, Tony thinks sarcastically. Blinking a few times helps and slowly the room comes into focus. 

The first thing Tony sees is the bound figure of Shuri, Princess of Wakanda, struggling weakly against her binds. Her dark skin contrasts darkly against the shining white of the rest of the room. The metal tables and lab equipment are the only colored thing in the lab and all are a gunmetal grey. There is a self sliding glass door that leads out of the lab into an even more colorless hallway.

The man who Tony had heard talking to Mudd was wearing a white lab coat, beige khakis, and a gunmetal grey tweed jacket over a white dress shirt. The man had a comb-over and wore gold wire frame glasses. He was busy typing on a computer at first so he didn’t see Tony open his eyes but once he did he strolled over to him with a kind fatherly smile that causes his thin lips to disappear into his face. But his cold grey eyes held nothing kind in them.

“Subject 36C,” The man almost breathed with an unsettling amount of joy “ I’ve been waiting for the chance to … meet you” The man pauses to let what he's saying sink in.

“I’m Dr. Wells, I will be your primary physician.” The man, Wells, says his voice thin and reedy. “Don’t worry though you’ll have company?” He says tilting his head toward Shuri.

Something in Tony’s chest goes cold and a shiver races up his spine, a feeling of wrongness pervading his senses. Across from him, Shuri stares at him with wide dread filled eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like and if you don't please keep any rude comments to yourself. I edited this myself so I expect there to be many mistakes I have missed but I tried my best. I wouldn't expect regular updates if I was you because while I love writing I love reading more so a book may catch my attention and keep me from writing.


End file.
